Second Star to the right
by Wispers Of MY Heart
Summary: a story based loosely on peter pan with the Inuyasha gang. "Forget them Kagome, forget them all, come with me and you can be free", let me know what you think!


Ok guys, I know I shouldn't start a new story but this one was a plot bunnie I just had to write it down. This is going to be peter pan with a twist but set with the characters from inuyasha so I guess you could say its very loosely based on peter pan just the idea of a far away place where the same rules don't apply type thing, inuyasha is peter kagome is wendy kikyo is the tinkerbell jealous type character, naraku is hook and so forth and so on. But inuyasha is grown up miroku sango shippo sesshy rin are the lost boys and girls, once you hit 17 you reach immortality. Sota does not come to neverland until later in this story, koga is just a rival as usual he will come into play later, they are still demons, but native American tribes may come into play ayame as tiger lilly and koga as another chief and mermaids etc. and other neverland classics may make special appearances. Part of this story is also based on a peter pan story that I read the first chapter is basically going to be similar with a slightly sexual theme (wink wink) and I will credit its author as soon as I find the story again, they were my inspiration!Now that that is out of the way on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR PETER PAN, only this story, love you guys, . this is a rough copy, if i get good reviews (maybe 5 lets say) and people like the story ill fix it up capitalize stuff and then post the next chapter.

After telling a story to her brother souta ,16 year old kagome higurashi trudged back to her bedroom feeling as though the life was being drained out of her. Grow up, get married, and abandon your silly childish stories, all words thrown at her by her family. She was to be married by the time she was 18, she of course had no say in the matter, it had already been decided that kagome higurashi was to become the wife of houjo, the awkward and overly caring boy who was an intern at the medical clinic. Its not that she didn't like hojo, he was nice in his own way, but she longed for adventure, a romance to sweep her off her feet and carry her away from the life she was caged within.

She slowly made her way to her dresser, letting her heavy woolen dress fall from her shoulders to pool around her feet, clad only in her garters, undergarments and corset, kagome padded over to her wardrobe and pulled out a silk nightdress, unaware of the golden eyes watching her from outside the stained glass window.

Untying the corset and flinging the offending garment into the hamper kagome then made quick work of the garters and stocking and then finally her underclothes. She then allowed the silk nightdress to fall over her arms and pool about her thighs the spaghetti straps clinging to her delicate shoulders.

Kagome padded her way over to her bed and nestled herself beneath the fluffy duvet cover bringing it up around her ears to fight off the chill in the air from the snow clinging to every surface of the outside world. London truly was a dismal place in the winter. As she lie in bed she began to feel that familiar nagging sensation building within her stomach, like a heat, an urge slowly pooling within

She'd been feeling the sensation more often now and it frightened her, these feelings, shed be condemned for asking what they meant, but curiosity was eating her alive.

Slowly she allowed a hand to venture down over her stomach to a place only she had ever touched lightly stroking and exploring these new sensations. Kagome kicked the covers off of her body, the heat burning despite the cold night. Her soft moan was halted when she felt the sensation of snowflakes melting upon her heated flesh. Startled kagome turned to the now open window, the curtains fluttering in the snowy wind. On shaky limbs kagome eased herself out of the bed and ghosted across the hardwood floor to the window when suddenly a clawed hand was over her mouth, another around her waist holding her flush against a body that was distinctly male, there was no way a woman could be so tall and broad shouldered or posses the amount of naturally defined yet lean muscle as her captor.

She suddenly felt his warm breath upon her ear, sharp in contrast to the icy wind whipping around them from the still open window

"kagome, I could take you away from here, far ,far away, to a place with no rules, no forced marriage, no abandoned dreams, a place without cages" he whispered

His hand trailed from her waist down over her stomach to her thigh

" a place with feeling, desire, fulfillment" he murmured

Kagome shuddered at his words

"how do you know my name" she whispered dazed

" I watch you kagome, every night I fly from my world to your window, as you struggle with the feelings eating you alive, I can help you, I can show you, but you have to let me, come with me kagome, and be mine, forever" he murmured.

"forever, should be an awfully long time to spend with someone who has only ever watched me from a far, what is your name? let me look upon your face" she bit out nervously

He slowly turned her around still keeping a hold on her wrists, stopping her from making an escape.

She was overcome with the strange hot feeling again upon seeing this mystery boy

His scent of wood spices, rainwater, and light flooder her senses making her head feel fuzzy, she slowly took in his appearance from head to toe

Long silver hair with boyish bangs framed tanned skin and searing golden eyes, his body was tall,her head only just reaching his shoulder, and muscled but still lean, he wore an outfit made of leaves that covered his body enough and wrapped around his arms and chest as it sloped over the contours of his body, he was barefoot and a bit dirty but ruggedly handsome, she wanted to touch him, and it scared her, but what startled her the most were his non human features, upon his head sat two fluffy white dog ears and he had small fangs and claws.

She tried to back up out of his hold ,but he only held tighter

"what are you…" she murmured

" the name is Inuyasha and im a Half inu youkai" said inuyasha with a smirk

"demon? But demons only exist in storys and fairytales, childish nonsense" gasped kagome

" does childish nonsense explain why im standing here in your room my sweet kagome?" whispered inuyasha

" im not your sweet inuyasha, why do you act as if your know me" she angrily spat

" because wench, where im from, when a demon finds their destined mate they can feel it in their bones, every fiber of their being cries out to them to be with that one being who was made for them, I just happened to find mine in another world, and that's why im here in your room, to take you away. Come with me kagome, all there is for you here is oppression, come with me and you can be free, return with me to neverland and remain 17 forever. I can save you" he murmured huskily against her neck.

Kagome felt her resolve crumbling; someone who knew the answers to her curiosity fueled problems, someone who could save her from her destined fate, something about him was calling out to her, drawing her to him

Before she realized he was hovering in front of her 3 feet of the ground floating horizontally, he wove his hands into her raven hair and swiftly pressed his mouth to hers

Fire burned through kagome's body at these new sensation she felt as though she was going to burst, he pulled away from the kiss and laid his forehead against hers

"trust me kagome, you need me just as much as I need you, forget them kagome, forget them all"

She knew her life would never be the same as she stared into those golden eyes and slowly nodded her head.

Inyuyasha plucked a bead off of the rosary around his neck and fastened it to the silver chain hanging around kagome's delicate neck

"this will allow you to fly" he said

He took her hand and slowly backed out the bedroom window, and as she was lifted from the windowsill by inuyasha, she didn't once look back

The only thing heard for miles around was a whisper in the wind

"second star to the right, and straight on till morning"

First chapter! Let me know what you think!


End file.
